


be more chill headcanons

by hsulove



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: be more chill headcanons, headcanons, hopefully yall like em, im taking a break from storywriting until i see bmc, share my headcanons, so i decided to, y'know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsulove/pseuds/hsulove
Summary: DISCLAIMER : THESE AREMYHEADCANONS. YOU MAY NOT AGREE WITH THEM. if you don't agree with/like a certain headcanon, that's fine, but please respect that you and i have differing opinions.





	1. jeremy heere

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning headcanons will be posted at the end with a warning

jeremy is over-apologetic to the point where it can be annoying

he loves outer space, and it’s actually quite calming for him

he gets startled really easily and hates loud, sudden noises

his wardrobe mainly consists of oversized cardigans, crewneck sweatshirts, flannels and sweatpants / pyjama pants

he needs glasses. his squip made it so he didn’t need them, but once the squip was deactivated, his vision grew worse and worse until he needed them again

his hands are always cold

his hair always smells really good

it’s also really soft

he doesn’t drink that much. it’s honestly surprising if he does end up drinking. it’s not for any specific reason, he just doesn’t like the taste and being drunk and hungover is honestly kind of scary for him

he suffers from depression, anxiety, and ever since the squip, he’s suffered from minor PTSD

he has really soft hands

he smokes weed because it relieves a lot of his stress and anxiety for a short amount of time. he also lowkey thinks it’s fun, especially when he’s with michael when he does it

he loves it when people show him affection, such as cuddling, hugging, kisses, hand-holding, etc.

he’s loved broadway ever since middle school and has seen a ton of shows

he knows how to play acoustic guitar

he’s terrified of needles, but wants a lot of tattoos

he overthinks everything, complains a lot, and cries a lot

if an authority figure or a friend yells at him too loudly, even if it’s a joke, he’ll break down and cry

he has a TON of freckles over his entire body

his favorite slushie flavor is blue raspberry

he’s freakishly flexible. like he can do a full split and put his legs completely behind his body

he loves plants

he’s a really talented artist and writer

he has the world’s worst immune system. like if someone two rooms down from him coughs, he’ll probably get sick from it

he will never ask a teacher or store employee for help because he hates talking to strangers. he will spend all his time looking for something, even if it is ridiculously inconvenient

he hates calling people. he’ll only talk to someone over the phone if it’s christine, michael or his dad

when jeremy gets nervous or embarrassed his whole face goes red

jeremy stutters and “uhh”s all the time unless he is talking to people he is comfortable with. he doesn’t usually try to talk to new people because of how nervous and awkward he gets during it. michael sometimes has to talk for him to employees and teachers

his nervous habits include : picking at his nails and cuticles, bouncing his leg, curling his hair around his finger so tight it’s painful, biting his lip so hard it bleeds, biting his fingers, playing with pencils and pulling out his eyelashes

jeremy usually thinks aloud when he talks, or when he doesn’t he overthinks what he’s going to say to the point where his sentences barely make sense. he says “uhh” and “um” a lot, and often stutters

jeremy definitely has an aesthetic / musical fandom tumblr blog. he also reblogs a ton of cat videos on it

definitely has auto-caps turned off on his phone

jeremy’s interests include: theatre, acting, drawing, writing, video games, blogging and music

jeremy also gets really nervous while doing something in front of a large amount of people

jeremy’s mom would try and mold jeremy into her idea of “the perfect son” -- she would tell him how to dress, what to say and what he was going to do when he got older. if jeremy didn’t live up to whatever she wanted him to be, she would scream at him and hit him and basically make him feel worthless. she picked every bit of him apart until he started to doubt everything that came out of his mouth. when she left, he was heartbroken, but hid the part of him that felt relief when she never came home

jeremy’s mother was also abusive to his father, and whenever she was mad at him, she would beat him, then find jeremy and beat him, since she knew it would affect his father more than if she hurt him

he takes extra precaution to make sure he doesn’t call michael a loser, and still feels extremely guilty about what he put him through while he was on the SQUIP. michael forgave him almost completely after they talked it out and both broke down crying over everything that happened, but jeremy, in the end, never completely forgave himself for what he did

needs at least three cups of coffee in the morning to function correctly

loves walks at night, but only if one of his friends is with him (usually michael, christine or rich)

still sleeps with the blanket he had as a baby

stans john mulaney

his favorite TV show is the office

his favorite childhood memory was when he was six and his father took him to an observatory, and then they went to the beach and watched a meteor shower. six year old jeremy literally thought it was magic

jeremy and michael, in seventh grade, came out with a whole hundred-page plan on how to survive the zombie apocalypse

he has two cats, martini and connolly

he loves long drives

literally always cold

wants to be a broadway actor when he graduates college

if that doesn’t work out, he wants to be an artist

he wants to go to the school of visual arts in new york for college

he collects old RENT merchandise and lights of broadway show cards

he really loves his dad

he has a habit of apologizing to inanimate objects whenever he bumps into / steps on them

his full name is jeremiah elijah william heere

his favorite musicals are RENT, dear evan hansen and the book of mormon

he had his first kiss in freshman year at homecoming with a girl who asked him out (he said yes because he was too nervous to say no). he ran away from her, hid in the bathroom, called his dad and asked him to pick him up because “kids are doing drugs”

they broke up the next day

rolls up the bottoms of his jeans

loves beanies

he needs to take anxiety medication and antidepressants, but ever since the squip, he’s been terrified to take pills, so it takes him like ten minutes to take one pill

he hates tic-tacs and gets anxious whenever he sees them (especially the wintergreen ones)

he literally refuses to drink any kind of mountain dew (besides red) anymore

he can’t watch any movies with keanu reeves in them anymore, because he’ll immediately be thrown into a panic

he’s terrified of geese

he has a lot of acne scars across his cheeks

he was born in greece, where his parents were studying abroad

he’s 90% greek and 10% ukrainian

he’s super light. even christine can lift him without struggling

he loves buzzfeed unsolved but it makes him extremely paranoid and anxious 

sometimes when he’s stressed he’ll redecorate his room entirely

his favorite musicians are panic! at the disco, sufjan stevens, florence + the machine, beach house, owl city, twenty one pilots, cavetown and the front bottoms

he loves bob ross and sometimes cries when he watches him because he misses him so much

has dimples

christine signed him up for the musical without telling him because she knew jeremy would love it but knew he wouldn’t sign up for it by himself

a lot of stray cats come to jeremy’s house because he feels bad for them and feeds them even though his dad tells him not to. there’s at least thirteen now

he fucking hates eminem’s music

he feels really guilty about eminem’s death, actually, because he blames it completely on himself because of what his squip did to him. jeremy’s thinking is that if he never took the squip, eminem would still be alive

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **trigger warning : suicide ment., self-harm ment., e.d. ment., abuse ment.**  
he self-harms a lot to the point where his father has to hide all the sharp things in the house because he’s so terrified jeremy’s going to cut too deep and die one day

he’s attempted suicide twice, and both times he was stopped by his father (and michael)

in freshman year, he suffered from anorexia and bulimia, but after his father sent him to therapy he recovered

his mother would beat jeremy, but mostly mentally and verbally abused him because she was very aware that it would fuck him up more in the long run


	2. michael mell

he’s been bullied for pretty much his entire life, so he has really thick skin and not a lot of stuff gets to him

he’s usually wearing either a headband or a hat

he loves beanies

fashion is very important to him

he buys pretty much every patch or pin he sees

he goes to the thrift store every weekend

usually buys clothes from zumiez, forever 21, hot topic, ebay, depop and thrift stores

if you fuck with jeremy you automatically fuck with michael

michael actually hates confrontation, but he won’t hesitate to get into it if it means he’s defending his friends

loves ramune soda

he loves the office (his favorite characters are stanley and oscar)

he basically lives in his basement

he has two siblings -- his brother loren (19, freshman in college) and his sister cherry (14, freshman in high school)

stans john mulaney

he’s surprisingly good at walking in high heels

michael gets overwhelmed by too much attention very easily

he actually doesn’t like meeting new people all too much, but isn’t completely opposed to it

his favorite drag queen is trixie mattel

he takes photos for the school’s yearbook and wants to pursue photography in the future

he usually stays up really late watching conspiracy theory documentaries

he can plays drums

he’s a really talented artist and loves to draw, paint and collage

he suffers from extreme anxiety and needs to take his medication or he’ll probably lose it

he’s one of the most affectionate people in the world. he’ll hug his friends, kiss them on the cheek, cuddle with them, go out of his way to cheer them up, etc. 

he’s gay

he’s prone to extremely severe anxiety attacks

he was born in Queens, NY

he moved to new jersey when he was four years old

he has three dogs

he collects obscure and old video game consoles

he HATES sports

his favorite musicians are weezer, david bowie, panic! at the disco, mindless self indulgence, the human league, radiohead, the smashing pumpkins, bob marley, sublime, the cranberries, and green day

he also listens to a lot of songs from the 80s

he goes to arcades so much that all the employees there know him by name

he hates planes and elevators

stans jeffree star

him and dustin kropp have a friends with benefits relationship and usually skip class to hook up

he stans stranger things

he stress eats a lot, so he’s pretty chubby

him and jenna are platonically married (their relationship is similar to that of janis and damien’s)

he always thought rich was lowkey hot but forced himself to ignore that because he used to really hate him

he and rich got together the night after rich asked michael to prom, where they both confessed their feelings to each other and michael asked rich to be his boyfriend

michael was outed as gay by a guy he asked out in sophomore year and has since had a lot of trouble opening up to new people he meets in fear that they’ll eventually share all his secrets

he proposed to jeremy with a ring pop in kindergarten. he said yes. they’re married. point blank.

he collects crystals, magic the gathering cards, mini pokemon figurines and patches

he smokes weed like,,, a lot

it actually helps his anxiety but he does it for recreational purposes too

during the summer michael and his family (and jeremy’s family) go down to LBI and stay at a beach house for a month

he’s extremely over-emotional and has a tendency to overreact to things

he loves science

half of his wardrobe consists of hoodies

he has an oil diffuser for aromatherapy, which helps his anxiety and stress

basically, his room constantly smells really good

his favorite slushies are the cherry ones, but he loves them all

except the coca-cola ones

he’s COVERED in moles and birthmarks

he has a nose ring

he loves plants

he wants a LOT of tattoos

his favorite childhood memory was when he and jeremy went to an aquarium together with jeremy’s dad when they were like seven

he STANS whitney houston

michael doesn’t really think before he speaks and it all kind of just comes out as a jumbled mess of thoughts

he has a music / aesthetic / retro tumblr blog

michael’s interests include : painting, drawing, collaging, video games, blogging, photography and music

he doesn’t like coffee. he drinks hot cocoa in the morning during the winter and a slushie during the summer

he wants to work at seven-eleven when he becomes a senior

he babysits around his neighborhood for money

he once mapped out exactly what he would do if an alien tried to abduct him

he loves 90s ska

his full name is michael makai mell

he’s seen every episode of bill nye the science guy

he cracks every joint in his body all the time. knuckles, neck, back. he cracks it.

he’s 70% filipino and 30% ecuadorian

he doesn’t drink much, but if he’s at a party with some friends he’ll usually get a little buzzed

if he’s around too many people he gets really anxious

his headphones help his anxiety because they block out a lot of noise

he loves buzzfeed unsolved

he loves bob ross

if anyone tries to make fun of michael, he kind of just freezes up and waits for them to go away

he doesn’t stand up for himself like. at all. which is weird, because he stands up for his friends without a second thought

secretly bops to ice ice baby

he has HELLA dimples

he’s seen every episode of seinfeld

he dances in his room a lot

speaks fluent tagalog

he and chloe have a rocky relationship but both deep down love each other (platonically)

he’s very close with his moms

collects 90s soda cans with cool designs

he needs a song or a movie or a fan or something on in the background in order to sleep

he carries a fidget cube with him everywhere, since it helps his anxiety

his music taste is a mess, but if there’s any genre that he hates, it’s country

and kpop. he hates kpop.

 

 

 

**t . w . / self-harm ment.**  
michael, whenever he gets overly anxious or is in the midst of a really bad panic attack, cuts himself

if he gets super anxious he’ll end up scratching the fuck out of himself without realizing it


	3. baby jer and micah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanons of kiddo jeremy and michael. i also changed my username again if that wasn't obvious but IM STICKING WITH IT THIS TIME. anyway uh hopefully this makes you smile a lil

they met on the first day of kindergarten. jeremy had just moved to america from greece after his father and mother finished law school, and he was super scared and quiet since he had never even gone to a real school without his father before. michael had just moved from hawaii and was actually extremely excited to come to new jersey and go to a new school because he was anticipating meeting new friends (he was super charismatic and outgoing even as a five year old).

jeremy was basically mute the entire first day, and was super sad and scared because his father wasn’t there (he had extreme separation anxiety from his dad when he was younger). during recess, while all the other kids were playing tag, jeremy went to go sit on the swings alone so he could draw by himself. 

a lot of the kids didn’t like michael because, as a five year old, he was extremely talkative and loved talking to people, and since the other kids all had friends of their own, they just didn’t want michael around. when michael saw that jeremy was sitting alone on the swings, he went to sit next to him, and they both immediately hit it off due to their shared interests (space, lizards, comic books, star wars, etc.).

after that they were extremely clingy towards one another and would actually hide in block forts they made during dismissal so when their parents came to pick them up they wouldn’t be able to find them.

jeremy was extremely reserved and quiet during kindergarten. he would only talk to michael during the time he was in the school. he never once said a word to his teacher when he was in kindergarten. michael could read him like a book and was always aware of what he wanted to say.

michael’s moms were those moms who packed those cool snacks all the other kids really wanted. michael would always share half of his snacks with jeremy, since his mom would never let his dad give him those cool snacks.

michael introduced jeremy’s dad to his moms about a month after he became friends with jeremy. he was actually 100% the cause of mr. heere and the madres’ close friendship. 

they would get in trouble during storytime because they would always talk to each other and laugh during the story. eventually the teacher got fed up and and walked over to them to demand to know what they were always laughing about. she found out that they had a notebook and during storytime they would change the entire story and write down the new ones in the notebook and michael would read them to jeremy during naptime to help him sleep since even then jeremy struggled with falling asleep.

you can bet your ass they hardcore cuddled during naptime.

jeremy LOVED drawing anything space related on ANYTHING he could find. he got in trouble multiple times for drawing all over the tables. after that, he started drawing on himself, and that later evolved into drawing ALL OVER michael. he’d run up to his moms at dismissal and boast about the “cool tattoos!” jeremy gave him during the day.

during bring-your-parent-to-school-day they both gave jeremy’s dad and michael’s nanay a ton of “tattoos” that took about a whole week to wash off. jeremy’s dad walked into work the next day with a huge sun on his cheek proudly.

michael’s nanay’s first language is tagalog, so even as a toddler he was taught the language. one day he came into school with the mission to teach jeremy how to speak the language too and spent the whole day teaching him some words.

jeremy obviously can’t speak the language fluently, but even now as a seventeen year old he still remembers some phrases and words (hey, i love you, friend, etc.)

michael was actually a little bit of a troublemaker in kindergarten. he would steal food, draw on tables, steal toys, etc. jeremy would have to keep him in check and tell him to put back the things he would try to steal. he would get super anxious whenever michael would get himself into trouble with the teacher

he would sit with him in timeout so much to the point where whenever michael would get put in timeout, the teacher would have to put jeremy in timeout as far away from michael as possible so they wouldn’t be able to talk to each other

even as a five year old, michael was super protective of jeremy. when jeremy got his glasses, they were fucking HUGE and covered at least half of his face. one of the other kids came up to jeremy and made fun of his glasses, which made extremely sensitive five year old jeremy hysterically cry. when michael came up to him and found out what was wrong, he hunted down the kid and sucker punched him right in the neck. suspended for two days totally worth it.

word got around to the other to the other kids and nobody even thought about messing with jeremy for the rest of the year.

michael and jeremy lived down the street from each other, so sometimes they would run out of their houses and sprint to see each other. their parents would freak out whenever they realized their kids were missing until they got a call from the other pair informing them that their child was at their house

they held hands EVERYWHERE

they would have sleepovers like every other night and would just watch early 2000s nickelodeon and eat candy until they passed out next to each other on the floor

michael was CONVINCED there was a monster living in his closet when he was younger, so whenever jeremy would come over, he would protect him whenever they had to go to sleep by hiding him under like seven blankets and cuddling him until he was sure that the monster fell asleep.

jeremy’s mom was,,, a shitty mom. whenever she would slap or yell at tiny jeremy and he would get upset, michael would always comfort him. as michael grew more used to mrs. heere’s presence he would stand up to her and tell her to go away. she always would because she didn’t want to yell at another couple’s kid and get snitched on. jeremy thought michael was his guardian angel for a while because of that.

they once snuck off into the forest behind their houses and slept in their treehouse overnight binge eating skittles and planning their wedding. their parents FREAKED OUT when they realized they weren’t inside their room and they were both grounded for a week totally worth it

they went to a summer camp together and their counselors HATED THEM because they would never go anywhere by themselves and always had to be together. they would never do their swim lessons because they had different teachers and they would stay by the rope separating sections of the pool talking to each other. they would never play sports, instead they would sit in the shade and talk to each other. jeremy also wouldn’t ever talk to the other kids or counselors, so michael would have to talk for him

jeremy’s dad was super super super happy that jeremy had found a best friend to keep him company after being friendless and nervous for his entire life

michael would drag jeremy around by the wrist in elementary school during recess and SCREAM at the top of his lungs, “HEY EVERYBODY LOOK AT MY BEST FRIEND!! HE’S MY BEST FRIEND!!”

when jeremy turned seven he invited all the kids in his class to come to his house for a birthday party. only michael showed up, and jeremy barely noticed he was the only one there because michael made sure jeremy had the best birthday ever, since he was well aware of how excited he was to have the party. 

ever since then jeremy’s dad strongly suggested his son would just hang out with michael for his birthday, and jeremy happily agreed.

they both hysterically cried when they found out they didn’t have the same teacher in third grade. michael’s moms were able to change michael’s class. they had classes together until middle school started, where they were first separated.

michael and jeremy were OBSESSED with lizards, geckos, salamanders, etc. and would always go hunting for them so they could bring them home. once michael found a snake and picked it up to show jeremy who started screaming “MIKEY PUT IT DOWN ITS GONNA BITE YOU”. they ran home screaming.

michael later went back to go find the snake and came back with it’s sheddings. jeremy was okay with that.

they would always meet up on the weekends and spent the entire time playing pretend. they once had a whole fantasy world, where michael was the wizard king and jeremy was the high elf, and they would command their army of geckos and lizards and other animals they found in the forest to bring peace to the forest. they’d come back with scratches all over them and dirt covering all their clothes and with geckos in their arms. 

michael’s nanay was TERRIFIED of geckos so she banned them from coming into the house. two days later there was a gecko resort in her backyard, complete with michael’s baby sister’s huge dollhouse and all the water and leaves they could possibly need. she was going to say something but since the boys were so proud of the resort, she let them keep it.

they vowed to always be best friends and to never leave each other’s side, and to be there for each other no matter what.


	4. rich goranski

probably runs a meme page

his squip made him repress a lot of his negative emotions. he probably only cried a total of three times while he had the squip, and all three were when the squip was deactivated due to him drinking. because of this, after the squip was gone for good, he cried over EVERYTHING. whenever one of his friends showed him affection, he cried. whenever the SLIGHTEST misfortune happened to him, he cried. literally if his friends hugged him, he would cry. he cried a lot.

for someone who loves dogs so much, he sure is scared of them

he’s pretty smart, but he doesn’t have the motivation to try in school so he has pretty shit grades. his friends try to encourage him to try in school and they also spam his text messages telling him to do his homework and study for his tests

he plays electric guitar, it’s his dream to become a musician

he suffers from PTSD after the fire. he can’t be around fire or intense heat, he can’t see images of realistic fire whatsoever, and if he sees or feels any of those, he is sent into a complete panicked breakdown and it isn’t easy to get him to come down from that.

he smokes using an e-cigarette because he’s rich fucking goranski what did you expect

his friends mean the world to him and if anybody messes with them they immediately mess with rich. he’s one of those people who will hunt down anyone who hurts his friends and will hurt them twice as bad so they never even think about hurting them again.

he’s always either really hot or really cold.

his burn scars really messed up his nerves, so he can’t really tell if it’s hot or cold outside.

he once used brooke’s entire collection of concealer to try and cover his burn scars. it didn’t work. 

he used to love deadpool. then people started making fun of him by saying he looked like deadpool. he doesn’t like deadpool anymore.

still stans marvel though.

he either tries really hard on his appearance or doesn’t try at all, there’s no in between.

he loves horror movies

he also loves researching true crime stories and watching documentaries on them

he radiates emo tumblr blog energy

he has an eyebrow piercing, a tongue piercing, a nipple piercing, and a ton of ear piercings

he’s very pale

he’s 5’4”

he’s like. a perfect mix of chubby and buff. he doesn’t work out as much as he used to, but my guy is still freakishly strong.

he still loves wearing camo pants. they’re very comfy and stylish in his eyes 

he unironically calls his airpods “airfucks”

he suffers from depression

he also suffers from borderline personality disorder

he’s a HUGE geek. he loves dungeons and dragons, runescape, magic the gathering cards and other geeky shit

for the last month he was squipped, he began feeling extremely guilty about the way he treated other people that he could barely stand it

he blames exclusively himself for all the bad things that happened to jeremy, and everyone at the play, because in his eyes if he never told jeremy about the squip none of it would have ever happened

he has a HORRIBLE reputation around school. the majority of the students think he’s an asshole unstable pyromaniac, and he only has a small handful of friends. like, maybe nine people are actually considered his friends. it’s very rare people who aren’t his friends are nice to him

he still doesn’t understand how michael found it in his heart to forgive him for all that he put him through

he really wants a dog. but not a big dog. maybe a frenchton. he wants to name her winnie

he has an older brother named andy, who’s a senior at middle borough. he’s a horror movie stan, which is why he owns the jason mask

rich fucking destroyed it in the fire, but andy wasn’t mad and knew it wasn’t really rich’s fault. besides, he just got a new one

andy is a very good brother and genuinely cares about his lil bro

andy is actually average height and very skinny. not a lot of people realize he’s rich’s biological older brother

he used to LOVE being the center of attention. now he wishes he was invisible to everyone but his friends

sometimes if his class is being loud and annoying when he’s trying to listen to the teacher, he gets super angry and just screams “yo, can you shut up?!”

the class always laughs at him, but they do shut up

he really, REALLY loves shakespeare plays. his favorite is romeo and juliet

he can be very romantically charming when he wants to be

rich is a lil weirdo. he loves slugs, snails, snakes, lizards, bugs, etc.

andy actually has pet snakes, so that’s probably what stemmed this interest

he loves to freak out jeremy by picking up snails and slugs and putting them REALLY close to his face

he LOVES strong hugs like if your hug won’t borderline break his spine he does NOT want it

christine actually kind of got him into broadway. some of the shows he likes are spring awakening (his favorite), rent, dear evan hansen, heathers, falsettos, newsies, next to normal and the lightning thief

he loves the 90s music scene. the metal, the pop, the grunge, the punk, the rock… he loves it all

his music taste is ALL over the place. he likes nu-metal, punk, grunge, heavy metal, rock, j-rock, kpop, bubblegum pop, pop-punk, hip hop, rap, lofi instrumentals, showtunes, black metal, emo, alternative, death metal… it just depends on the mood he’s in

he LOVES horror movies. the gorier, the better. he’s a little edgy weirdo

he’s literally ADORABLE but he hates it when people call him that. “hates” it.

he wants to be covered in tattoos

he’s one of dustin’s best customers. he buys juul pods, beer, acid, firecrackers, blades, etc. from him

speaking of dustin, they used to HATE each other (despite sort of being in the same friend group?) but they made up and now they’re really close :)

he LOVES his bedroom. it’s decorated like a 90s angsty poetic metalhead’s.

his wardrobe mainly consists of camo pants, sweatpants, basketball shorts, tee shirts, hoodies, muscle shirts and maybe one remaining pair of jeans

he’s lowkey an e-boy

probably painted his nails black at some point

also probably enjoyed it

whenever someone makes a joke about him being short he gets super annoyed

while he was in the hospital, michael would keep coming to visit jeremy, and rich would always try to make conversation, usually only to be completely ignored by michael. one day, michael lashed out at him for it and said a lot of nasty stuff about how rich was an asshole and stuff of that nature. two days later he came back and apologized, saying how he shouldn’t have taken out two months worth of hurt and betrayal and anger on someone who didn’t deserve it. they began talking after that and their friendship began

rich saw how caring michael was, and he realized that he wanted someone to care about him as much as michael cared about jeremy. this is how his crush on michael started

he tried to deny it at first (he was actually dealing with some internalized homophobia because of his squip saying that “cool guys don’t lust after boys” and saying how him liking guys wasn’t okay), but brooke and jeremy found out pretty quickly since rich SUCKS at keeping his crushes lowkey. they managed to get him to spit it out and now he confides in them whenever his crush on michael starts to get a lil extreme

he cries,,, SO MUCH

he has BIG TEARS

he’s gotten better at managing his emotions, but a lot of things can make him break into tears for seemingly no reason

he’s kind of a loose cannon

jake still cares about him a LOT. he actually gets really upset whenever rich talks down on himself and doesn’t realize how much he really means to his friends

he buys almost all of his clothes from zumiez

he still sometimes wears chain necklaces

he skateboards a lot. he tried to teach michael, but michael SUCKED at it and fell on his knees every six seconds

in return, michael tried to teach rich how to roller skate, which went even worse

rich was born in matawan, NJ, and lived there until he was about fourteen

he’s actually really insecure about his height. he wishes he was a giant

he loves long car rides because music and scenery

his hair is naturally brown, but he bleaches it blonde with his roots still showing even after the squip. he hates his brown hair.

he has a few sweaters and flannels from thrift stores that he likes to wear during winter, on the off chance that he’s a little cold

his voice is rough and low but at the same time it’s smooth and kind of high

him, brooke and jeremy got rid of like all of his squip-era clothes when he got out of the hospital. they reminded him too much of what happened, and he wanted to start anew and leave that part of his life behind

his favorite colors are red, black, yellow and orange

he realized he was bi freshman year, after he started having some “thoughts” in the guys locker room and finally put two and two together

his squip was ryan mccartan with a green tint

vapes because he’s That Bitch

he secretly stans britney spears and avril lavigne. but don’t tell anyone

he loves parties and hates them at the same time. he’s never going to allow himself to go to another huge house party again, but if it’s a relatively moderately sized party, he’ll probably end up going

has a gay crush on lil peep

he definitely owns like four feather boas and a bunch of plastic tiaras that he hides from his dad don’t deny it

he loves those fancy homemade soaps

not using them, but smelling them and looking at them

he lives in a sort of run-down, shady neighborhood

rich usually avoids going home because of his dad. he actually stays the night at jeremy’s house a lot, since he only lives about an hour’s walk away, and because mr. heere loves him. he actually treats him more like a second son rather than his son’s friend

he loves poetry and is hella good at writing it

speaking of writing, he loves that too. he loves writing short stories, play scripts, actual stories, y’know

he has a lot of tattoos

he always lowkey thought jeremy and michael were cute

rich could still feel actual human emotions while he was squipped, and would feel really guilty whenever he did something to michael and jeremy, since he knew deep down that it really affected their self-esteems and that they were really sweet people. whenever his squip caught him feeling guilty, he’d force him to do worse stuff to them

steals his dad’s beer to drink whenever he feels sad

him and brooke are platonic husband and wife and they love each other to death

they actually dated for a while when rich was squipped

rich and jake met on the first day of sophomore year when jake complimented rich’s hair. that’s how they become friends

HELLA eye bags

definitely went through a hardcore emo phase in freshman year. like, we’re talking red and black hair, tripp bondage pants, black eyeliner, 2004 emo ass tees, all of it)

don’t bring that era up to him or he’ll literally swing

he platonically beats up his friends. like it’s out of love

he’s got hella anger issues, but is getting better at controlling them

he LOVES christine like he would actually die six times for her

whenever he’s home he literally doesn’t leave his room. he’s got six locks on his door and they’re all always locked so he can just be left alone without anyone barging in on him chilling

we all know damn well that the first thing he did when he was released from the hospital was jack off. don’t even try to lie. my guy was pretty much banned from that shit for over a year and you mean to tell me that’s not the first thing that was on this hormonal teenager’s mind? try me.

when he’s home locked in his room, he can usually be found playing xbox, drinking or juuling, writing, listening to music, playing guitar, watching south park or just sleeping for ungodly amounts of time

he either sleeps too much or not at all

him and jeremy are super close with one another and bond over shared trauma

jeremy would visit rich in the hospital until he was discharged 

jake lets rich ride on his wheelchair like a go-kart. they like to speed down hills

rich had a lowkey crush on jeremy for a while, a lowkey crush on brooke for a while, and then a HIGHKEY crush on michael after those two feelings faded

he feels extremely guilty about what he did to jake’s house, but jake doesn’t hold a grudge against him

his lisp has gotten better over time, but it’s still noticeable. if he talks too fast, his lisp gets worse

he’s actually gotten more comfortable with his lisp over time for the sole reason that michael told him he thought it was cute

collects butterfly knives and does tricks with them because he’s edgy

he’s got VERY warm skin

he has the WEIRDEST insults and threats to the point where they’re almost amusing, yet at the same time extremely scary

he has a huge scar across the bridge of his nose from his dear old dad

he wants to get a labret piercing

he’s freakishly strong like he can pick up brooke with one arm and michael with one arm and hold them at the same time

if he gets angry, he punches inanimate objects, specifically walls. his living room has a huge hole in the wall from when he punched it after coming home from an argument with jake. he’s also broken the bathroom mirrors in his school on two separate occasions after getting upset.

he loves buzzfeed unsolved

every single time he stays over at a friend’s house he FORCES them to cuddle with him while he’s sleeping. especially when he’s with jeremy, brooke or christine (he never has to force michael because let’s face it michael loves cuddling when he sleeps too they’re a perfect pair)

rich tried to take care of plants for a while, but they all died really quick

he technically needs glasses but never wears them

he has a lot of birthmarks and a lil bit of acne

he can sort of draw and doodles all over his math books

still sleeps with a teddy bear

his favorite musicians are slipknot, green day, blink-182, my chemical romance, fall out boy, avril lavigne, britney spears, korn, frank iero and the patience, and nirvana

 

 

**trigger warnings / self-harm, suicide, abuse**  
rich’s mother committed suicide when he was in eighth grade. he was the one who found her. his dad eventually had to move the family because rich refused to go down the hallway he found her in anymore, which is where his bedroom and like the majority of the rooms in the house were. he still has nightmares about it.

rich grew up in an extremely abusive home from the get-go. his father used to be very controlling and abusive towards his mother (one of the leading factors that led to her suicide). after she died, he started to abuse his sons instead, specifically rich, since he was at home most of the time. he takes out almost all his anger on rich. thus, rich is usually covered in bruises and scars.

he self harms a lot, so his arms are covered in scars. he’s slowly starting to quit, but if he gets into one of his episodes there’s almost a 100% guarentee he’s gonna cut, burn himself, punch the walls so he bruises his knuckles, etc.

rich attempted suicide in eighth grade by attempting to overdose, but his older brother stopped him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuh uh i have a lot of hcs for the disaster bi


End file.
